


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [23]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, Hoya-centric, M/M, Snow, Snowed In, Sungjong-centric, Winter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**4:50 PM**

Sungjong feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he immediately knows that it's Howon.His suspicions are proved Howon places his head down on Sungjong's shoulder and looks up at him.

"I didn't startle you did I?"He asks.Sungjong shakes his head."No,I knew that it was you."


End file.
